Dark shadows
by ArmagenCorrupt
Summary: A boy stumbles apon a spreading disease and is in a striking miracle saved by the disease which should have killed him...but a dark secret occurs to the people who are saved from those who are lost.


"Steven! Hurry up! We're going to miss the party!" A short elementary school aged boy shouts to me as he runs up a stair case. Hi I'm Steven a 17 year old and this is about where my life totally changed. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" I say racing up the wooden stairs as they creek. "Happy birthday Patrick!" everyone shouts to a boy sitting down at the far end of a long table with presents everywhere. "Here you go pat." I say as I hand him a colorfully wrapped box. "Thanks Steven! Oh man I can't wait to see what you go me." Patrick says. "Enjoy…I have to go." I say waving me hand as I walk away. "What?! No! Don't go dude! It's going to be getting good soon!" a short boy with curly black hair says. "No Shaun…I don't enjoy parties much." I reply. They all make a depressing sigh as I go and the music of the party goes back. "Time for training again." I say as I pick up my wooden sword. As I walk through the construction area of the suburb I slash at tall thick weed. After and hour of that I take of my shirt and wipe the sweat off of my body with it. "Well that's enough training for now…better get back." I say as I begin to walk back. My eyes catch someone looking at me through the woods. "Who's there?!" I shout striking at swordsman pose. "The eyes don't move and I continue walking. "Stupid animals…" I murmur and suddenly I see the funniest of scenes. Four people are running around wearing outfits from the old days. A woman is wearing a Chinese one piece clothing that reveals her thighs; a man has a bible hanging on him dressed as a pope and two other men. One of the men is wearing a western outfit while the other is carrying what seems to e a huge plastic sword.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH Oh I got to hear this!" I say as I run towards them. "Hey people what's up?" I say with my wooden sword on my shoulder. "Stay back pedestrian I sense one is coming." The pope guy says as he pushes me. "What the hell dude!" I shout and suddenly the sewer cap in the rode pops off and a man with no arm and all his nerves and bone showing in the arm socket leaps out at the girl in the Chinese clothing. "Hiya!" She shouts as she pulls two swords from her sheath and slices the man to ribbons. Blood bursts everywhere and my eyes widen as the torso of the man still stands and fall over onto the concrete spitting blood and organs onto the road. "W-What the hell?! What's doing on!??" I shout. The woman wipes of the blood on her swords and puts them back in the two sheaths on her sides. "Pedestrian go to safety." The pope says looking down at me. "No! Explain what's going on!" I shout. "The living dead are wandering." The man with the western clothing says tilting he leather hat. "Is this some kind of joke??" I shout. "It's no joke!" The woman with swords says. "Whatever…I'm gone." I say getting up and wiping blood off me cheek. As I walk away I return to the party and open the door. "Hey guys you won't believe this but a couple of clowns say that the living dead a-." I stop to see the room a mess with blood all over the place. "H-help me…" A boy stutters weakly. "Patrick!" I say looking at him under a fallen table. "Don't worry I'll get you out!" I say as I grab his arms and pull. As I pull him out I see his legs and a lot of his torso is removed and his intestines are hanging out. "Oh my god!" I say turning around. "I-it hurts." He says crying. "d-don't worry…it'll be over soon…I'm going to kill you and end the pain…is that okay?" I ask wiping his tears. Patrick nods as I pull out my metal beam. "Good bye Patrick…h-happy birthday." I say swinging down and his head is severed from his neck. Suddenly I hear moaning and an undead man with half his face is eat Patrick's torso.

"Die!" I shout as my metal beam slams its head and it goes flying into a chair. "Hiya!" I shout and as it looks up my metal beam flies through its head and I jump to it and start to beat the motionless body with blood splattering onto me. I stand there with my blood drenched beam in my hand staring down at the corpses and I burst out the door. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" I shout to the heavens. The four people swiftly turn there heads to me who is covered in blood. "Dear god." The pope says as an undead lunges for me. "Watch out!" The western clothed man says pullout a hand gun. Sounds of and object piercing a human body. I stand there looking down and my metal beam is in the undead's throat as it tries to grab at me. "Perish." I say twisting the beam and his head dislocates and it stops moving. "Are you alright boy?" The samurai girl asks running up to me. "Join…" I say. "What?" The woman asks. "I want to join you people in whatever you're doing..." I say as I lick my beam. The woman gasps and jumps away from me. "What?" I ask walking towards her. "You tasted the undead blood! You'll become on of them soon. "She says unsheathing her sword. "Just try and kill m-." I stop as I see a girl with short blue hair and blue eyes running to me from behind and she's crying. "Save me please!" She shouts and I see giant toad behind her. "What the hell?" I say and suddenly the toad launches out its tongue. "Ah…!" The girl shouts as the tongue bursts through her body and before I know it, the toads tongue pierces through my neck and penetrates me spinal cord ripping it in half. "D-Damn! I shout as I see the girls body go motionless and it hangs there by the tongue as my hand moves to the tongue and grabs it. "Wait! H-How am I grabbing it? My spinal cord is severed…" I say as I squeeze the tongue. "W-what's going on Georgory?" The woman says looking at the pope. "I-I don't know…" He says. "Just kill it already!" I shout and the man with the huge sword swings down on the tongue disconnecting it from me.

"I fall to the ground unable to move and I breath heavily with blood gushing. "Get the boy and run!" The man with the western clothing says in an southern accent as he first the gun into the toad head and it stammers around and then falls to the ground. As I am being carried off I close my eyes and soon wake up again laying on warm concrete. "Pull!" the samurai woman's voice rings as I feel something fly out of my throat. I turn my head and see the frogs severed tongue. "Hang in there lad." The man with the huge sword on his back says as he wraps something around my neck. "W-where am I?" I ask. "How can you even speak after that?!" The pope says. "Your just one amazement after another." The samurai girl says. "You're at our head quarters. Please relax." The pope says. "We'll get you to a bed now." The western man says about to lift me. "No…I like the warmth of the hot concrete…just leave me here for now." I say Looking up at the sky. "Well alright then…Mashell here will keep watch over you." The western man says pointing to the samurai girl. "O-Okay…" I murmur as I close my eyes.


End file.
